Jake's good bye
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: Jake's final words before bella's gone forever...Please Read....PLZZZZ
1. Goodbye

Jake P.O.V

I called Bella earlier asking to come over I knew she would be gone soon and I had a song I wrote that she needed to hear.

I stood there by my garage with my guitar in hand as she walked down the muddy path to the garage.

"Hey, what you want Jake"

"Well you're leaving soon and well I wanted you to hear this song I wrote for you"

"Okay" she said and I cleared

My thought and began to play.

_Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way?  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the pain.  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight.  
And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye._

_**I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes and I saw them in hers breaking my heart more.**_

_Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same?  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain.  
And if love is really forever,  
I'm a winner at a losin' game._

_**We were looking each other in the eyes and she could see the pain that I was giving out and she caressed my cheek **_

_I know that baby, you've tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you.  
But, you know you can't lie  
girl you can't hide the noo  
Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat.  
So I'll pack up my things,  
And I'll take what remains of me._

_**when she realized what the last to lines meant she begin to cry hared and my face was between her hands **__  
_

_Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same?  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
the way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain.  
And if love is really forever,  
I'm a winner at a losin' game.  
_

_**I could feel my heart beak at the fact this was the end of forever for the promise we both made **_

_I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of  
_

_**She rapped her arms around my waist pressing her head to my chest **_

_Have you ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same?  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
the way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain.  
And if love is really forever,  
I'm a winner at a losin' game.  
_

_**She was squeezing so tight that it was like she was telling me not to leave but that was to go to be true**__  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game!  
Oh, oh im tired of losin'_

When I was finished she looked up at me and kisses me on the lips

"Jake that was beautiful" she said and I know what i have to do next will break her heart.

"Good, bye Bella" I said kissing her on the cheek before I run the direction into the woods I turn around and look at her broken form

"I'll love you always—I promise" I whispered before I turned into my wolf form. Running away from the pain of another broken heart.

"Jake wait" she scream but i waslong gone

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review plz ill have a poll up weather i should continue or not or you can tell me throught Review?!?!


	2. The Truth!

P.S. Listen too near to you, by A Fine Frenzy, It helps!...Thxx!

When I got home tears had stained my cheeks, I pulled out my music book and began too write.

If I knew Jake at all I knew that he was still watching me keeping me safe and that he would hear this. I hope he would hear this, I needed him too hear this.

Finished I walked to the back porch with my guitar and called his name,

"Jake I hope you hear this"

_He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back  
_

_**I could feel the tears form in my eyes as I thought of Edward **_

_**But Jake was what mattered now. **_

_  
Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious_

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.  
_

_**I heard movement in the woods and looked up too see a russet wolf but I pretended not to notice and poured my heart into the song **_

_  
You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be_

_He's disappearing  
Fading suddenly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please  
_

_**At this point the tears were coming quickly as I begged for him to be mine **_

_  
Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

_I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are  
_

_**I Looked up again and saw Jacob standing there in his cut off shorts, I looked into his eyes as I sang the rest of the song.**_

_  
Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on_

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.  
_

_**I could see Jake moving closer and closer as I got to the last line. And soon he was right next too me. **_

_  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

Putting down the guitar I looked into his eyes and I could see love, compassion and hurt in them.

"Jake I" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he lips came too mine, my head was spinning. All too soon we broke away to breath.

"I love you" I said and the look on his face showed nothing but joy.

_**Well:???**_


End file.
